


人如何逃离自己的影子

by RigelD



Series: 死神性转搞百合 [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F, Female! Der Tod, Genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 一个性转土豆和一个少女Sisi搞百合（？
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: 死神性转搞百合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	人如何逃离自己的影子

十五岁那年她曾经从高处坠落命悬一线，据说她连着三天高烧不退，噩梦不断，医生都以为她要落下什么病根，可她奇迹般地挺了过去，毫发无损。

人们总把自己无法理解的东西定义为虚假和恐怖，两者加起来便是噩梦。然而茜茜从一开始就不觉得那是——她听到她的母亲和家族中别的那些人谈论她，说她那样疯疯癫癫，好像她的父亲。这没什么不好，她喜欢同父亲相似。

随着年龄增长，她愈发确信那不是个梦。确实有那么个女孩，会在她与死亡擦肩时无声出现，带着笑容牵她的手。

女孩有着微卷的金发，刚刚过耳，发梢随着她的跑跳快乐地晃动。她穿着适合运动的便装，看上去像是乡野的孩子，席地直接坐在茜茜身边，肩靠肩。

她叫她的名字，轻柔得像一声叹息：“伊丽莎白……”

“美丽的女孩，你究竟从哪来？”茜茜问。她得到的回答是女孩猝不及防的靠近，湿润饱满的嘴唇近在咫尺，带着一种茜茜无法理解的诱人。她下意识往后一躲，“……噢。”

身后是万丈深渊，碎石滑入谷底。茜茜没有被吓到，她惊奇地转过身，竟又安稳地坐下了，两脚腾空荡在崖壁上，仿佛与无形的海水嬉戏。

“你渴望飞翔吗，伊丽莎白？”

女孩站了起来，伸出手搭在她肩胛骨的位置，同她一起把目光投向望不到底的悬崖。

“让我做你的翅膀。”

……

她坚持认为这一切都是真实，或许是女孩确实不曾在她需要时失约。更多时候，那女孩身披黑夜的颜色到访，带来哈布斯堡以外的凉风和自由的气息，让年少的皇后感觉自己仿佛确实长出了一对黑色的羽翼。

起初伊丽莎白不懂，她以“她”的形象存在是否隐秘地象征着什么。没有人告诉她如何应对那些怪异的该死的悸动，女孩只会像鬼魅一样悄然出现在她身边——空旷的卧房里，冰冷的床边。女孩扬起势在必得的微笑，抚摸她的身体。

“伊丽莎白……靠近我，感受我。”女孩在她耳边呢喃，“你需要我。”

她逐渐感到理应的恐惧，在她一点点认识对方……或者说认识自己之后。若她说“我不需要你”，那是谎言，她踩钢丝走悬崖时这位朋友总在她附近若即若离，状似天真地诱惑她再多迈出一步。她无法否认那种危险对自己的吸引力，可她知道如果纵身跃下，她的朋友不会再一次接住她。

极其偶尔的情况，女孩会换上鲜艳花哨的色彩，像是马戏团里飞翔在半空的杂技演员或者与猛兽为伴的驯兽师。她携带一根古怪的手杖，促狭笑着行礼：“为您效劳。”

她们之间横亘一面镜子。镜子里的人却伸手出来邀她共舞。

镜中人直勾勾望着她，与此同时为自己褪去衣物。裙摆遮不住洁白的脚背。深色的低胸礼服被撕裂，纯色的内衣被剥离，展现出藏在最里的甜美的身体。死神从镜中跨出，张开手臂。

皇后徒劳地后退了两步。她惶然闭上眼摇着头，然而无法把方才眼前的画面驱赶出脑海——白皙的胴体；饱满的、小幅度晃动的胸部；下体的毛发……

她不明白。伊丽莎白不明白。可被逼到墙角退无可退时她的手腕被死神捉住，强制性搂上对方光裸的后腰。她的掌心冷汗黏腻，可死神满足地抿起嘴唇，抬起一条腿勾在她腰间。

死神用脸颊蹭伊丽莎白的侧颈、锁骨，然后是左胸口激烈跳动的心脏处。死神亲吻伊丽莎白的心跳，沉醉地眯起眼：“让我来教你，我做给你看……如同我刚才所说，陛下，我为您效劳。”

她像是安然蜷缩在情人怀里的少女，然而她牵着伊丽莎白的手覆上她自己的胸部时，脸上的笑容如同欲念之火摇曳焚烧的阴影。

“你只管，抓住一切你想要的。”

年轻的皇后不明白，她想抽出手，但同一时间她的心底发痒，胸口有火在烧。她终于不再抗拒，挣扎着撕扯脱出她繁复的长裙，暂时变回了一个自由的女孩，沉默地让眼泪流下。

“嘘，不要哭。”死神听来真诚，眼里却跳动着某种混合迫切和得意的光芒。只差一步，只差一步她就要吻上那片她梦寐以求的嘴唇，品尝她的爱情究竟是甘甜还是苦涩，那易碎而坚韧的生命究竟更似火焰还是光辉。她先一步品尝到咸涩的泪，而后是无助的汗水……而后更多。

死亡是伪装美丽无害的蛇，是热烈的爱欲，是烧灼的渴望，是不甘是不解是愤怒是挣扎，是一切的具象化。

伊丽莎白永远在走钢索。在所有冰冷柔情的拥抱温存缠绵之后，她仍不要那个吻，她不要救赎和解脱。

她要自救。

“总有一天你会后悔。”

裸身的女孩站上窗台推开窗户，夜风席卷室内仅存的温度，女孩的身体眨眼间被夜色吞没大半，声音则轻飘飘的，同风融在了一起。

“总有一天，伊丽莎白，你会求我的。”

皇后屈膝坐在破碎的衣物中间，面容被垂下的头发半遮。她漠然看着一地狼藉，无波无澜地说：“滚开。”

“你渴望飞翔，却亲自折断了一双翅膀。”

死神今日最后一次回头看她的爱人，眼神中藏有一丝微妙的怜悯。她嘲讽地勾起嘴角。

“过不了多久，我们会再次见面的。”

END.


End file.
